


TickleTober Day 11 (Sneak Attack)

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickletober, Tickletober 2019, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Summary: Virgil has a sneak attack planned for Roman [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! omg three on time fics in a row??? what is this???





	TickleTober Day 11 (Sneak Attack)

Virgil had it all planned out.

Roman ALWAYS got him first. Virgil was fast but unfortunately also very ticklish. in any tickle fight he initiated Roman could just turn around and get him.

Not this time. Virgil was going to sneak attack Roman by tackling him when he walked past… tackling him onto his stomach and then getting his most ticklish of spots.

Yes, finally! Revenge for all the times he tickled Virgil to tears (Even if he kinda liked it)

Now… he just had to wait.

And he didn’t have to wait long… There was Roman!

Virgil crouched behind the kitchen counter.

Wait for it…

As Roman walked in front of the counter Virgil jumped at him…

Roman grinned and stepped out of the way, sticking out his foot and tripping Virgil before snapping in a mattress for him to land on.

Virgil grunted as he fell onto the mattress, but before he could process what happened he felt a sudden weight on his back and wiggling fingers at his oh-so-sensitive sides.

“WAHA- Wahahahahahait- pfftahahahahahaha nohohohohohohohahaha!” Virgil cackled.

“You really thought I’d fall for that little trick, storm cloud? I’m the master of sneak attacks around here, darling.”Roman cooed in Virgil’s ear as his fingers danced over the ticklish flesh.

Virgil pounded at the mattress, howling with laughter, happy that at least his most ticklish spot was protected by him being laid on his stomach.

“Now for your feet.”

No! 

Roman turned around and faced Virgil’s socked feet.

Virgil thrashed and giggled in anticipation. “Nohohohohot fahahahahahair!”

“Au contraire, I believe it completely fair! You tried to attack me, and I defended myself. And now as compensation I get to hear your glorious laughter.” Roman grinned and giggled to himself as he slowly peeled off Virgil’s socks.

“Rohohohoho! Yohohohou’re sohoho gohohohonna pahahay fohohor thihihis!” Virgil laughed.

“You won’t be able to get me back if I make you laugh hard enough. You’ll be a breathless mess unable to move. But don’t worry, that’s why I summoned the mattress! For when you’re so exhausted from your little tickles that you need a nap. Aren’t I generous?” Roman teased and began fluttering his fingers over Virgil’s soles.

Virgil honest to God squealed and dissolved into giddy giggle. He feet scrunch and his toes wriggled at the feeling.

“Like that, Giggle bug? Cause it’s about to get a whole lot better~” Roman then began ruthlessly scratching at the soles.

Virgil bucked and shrieked before dissolving into loud cackling.

“PRIHIHIHIHINCEHEHEY! NAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil wailed and screeched.

“Tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie coo! Awww, little giggle bug too ticklish? Maybe you shouldn’t have picked a fight with a tickle monster~?”

Virgil couldn’t answer, he was too busy laughing.

After a few agonizingly long minutes, Roman relented. Virgil immediately went limp, gasping for air in between giggle fits, his feet still wriggling and scrunching. 

Roman gently placed a kiss to each sole, which still made Virgil laugh.

“Rest easy now, darling. And don’t try something like that again.” Roman whispered before placing a final kiss to Virgil’s forehead.

…Virgil was so going to try again later.


End file.
